Line Five
by Daemon faerie queen
Summary: James is alone. Accosted by Jessiebelle. And she has a surprise. Can Jessie save him, or is she too busy for her partner? Strong Rocketship. Oneshot. Belated Christmas prezzie for RaggyDoll! -x-


**Line Five**

_By DFQ_

_**A/N: Belated Merry Christmas, RaggyDollPirate! Yes this is why I'm late with my next Double Trouble chapter.**_

Hands in pockets, the blue-haired Rocket agent trudged the paths of the National Park, Meowth at his side. James's lip protruded in a sulk, his green eyes watching the gravel pass underfoot.

"It's so unfair," he whinged. "Why did she have to abandon us and go to that stupid party? Didn't she ever consider _my_ feelings? I'm horribly bored and it's her fault!"

"Ah shaddup, Jim! Can't youse just let Jess have a good time?" the cat-type Pokémon snapped.

"She can't _possibly_ have a good time! She hates the other Rocket girls and they hate her! Besides," James mumbled. "She doesn't have me there."

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Den why don't youse dress up in goil's clothes like youse usually do an' crash da t'ing?" He had tried to put as much sarcasm into the suggestion as possible but apparently his teammate wore rose-tinted ear filters. James's expression was awash with devious glee.

"What a superb idea, Meowth! Oh I can't wait for the look on her face! She'll be stunned! Stay right there!" James leapt out of sight behind a tree.

"Oh she'll be stunned a' right," Meowth grumbled, paws folded. "An' so will youse be when she gets out dat mallet. Agh-!"

Moments later James sprang back onto the path in his new attire: black, schoolgirl smock over a white shirt with puffy sleeves; thick clompy shoes; white socks and two pink bows in his hair.

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed dramatically in the way he normally did when he was matching Jessie. "Sorry I took so long, Meowth. I couldn't decide what to wear!" The park was silent. The Pokémon was nowhere to be seen. "Meowth?" His worry switched to annoyance. "Meowth, stop fooling around! You're supposed to compliment my outfit!"

"Well ah don't know, isn't it a little undignified for a classy boy like you?" The voice came from a silhouette sitting on a park bench.

James's blood hopped into a freezer and shut the door behind it. _That voice_. Teeth gritted in fear, he squinted at the shape, praying to be wrong.

"Fancy seein' you out here, dahlin'," the young woman drawled in a Deep Southern accent. She remained seated – even then there was something predatory about her lack of action. "You were mighty unkind to me last time we met. That awful Growlithe oughta be put down for sure!"

He tried to look angry but could not help blushing, feeling awfully vulnerable with his knees exposed. "I – I'm not afraid of you, J-Jessiebelle!"

"Well now, ah find that a right shame." The figure on the bench stood up. "Ah guess that means you need a deal more trainin', sugahsweet." Her arm extended and the lithe outline of a whip fell into view.

James shrieked. He edged back in his big, girly shoes. "W-where's Meowth?"

"Oh that obnoxious feline? He's just fine, dumplin'. Sleepin' like a little baby somewhere nice an' safe." Jessiebelle stepped into the park's lamplight, revealing her sickeningly beautiful face framed by her red curls. It was almost _more_ disconcerting seeing her in her country dress than the circus ensemble she tended to use to accompany the whip. She smiled wickedly. "Y'know, ah could get used to a fantasy like this. Ah must say your clothes are startin' to grow on me."

"Just leave me alone!" the cross-dressed agent wailed.

"You already _are_ alone, James pumpkin, an' all mine!"

With a yelp, James bolted out of the park, skirt fluttering as he went. He raced across the routes, past families of snuffling Nidoran, on and on, not daring to look back. He did not stop until he reached Violet City where he got more than a few strange looks for his apparel.

Exhausted, the lone Rocket hid by the shady side of the Pokémon gym. He leant against the wall and slid into a huddled position, arms wrapped about his knees, head down as he bawled. "I hate my life!"

A kindly old gentleman heard the sobbing and approached. "Are you all right, my dear?"

"Go away!" James screeched, revealing his tear-stained face and thus his male voice. "I'm Team Rocket and I don't need anyone's help!"

"Oh my!" The old man hurried on his way.

Guilt and self-pity overwhelmed James. He continued sobbing and sniffing, keeping it quiet for fear Jessiebelle would find him. He would not go back to that life. All the inheritance money in the world could sway him neither into marriage with that sadistic woman nor to see his screwball parents, even at the expense of missing Growlie. Better to be poor with friends – wherever they were.

"Dratted hairspray! I swore I packed it!" A woman snarled somewhere nearby before letting out a stream of curses. "No…_no_! _Not_ what I want. Useless piece of -." Lampposts and litterbins clanged as handbag detritus was thrown in a fit of rage.

James wiped his nose and got up to peer around the corner. A dazzling woman stood rummaging through a miniscule black purse, terrible language streaming from her lips. Traffic-light red tresses tumbled past the shoulders of her long red dress. He did not need to note the embroidered 'R' on the purse.

"Jessie?" he gasped.

"Agh!" She dropped the purse, make-up scattering. James whimpered and cowered further around the corner. Jessie looked up through a curtain of her un-styled hair and frowned. "James? What are you hiding back there for?" Her delicate fingers seized handfuls of cosmetics and roughly stuffed them away.

James braved an appearance. "I…was going to surprise you at the party. Liven it up, you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I guess you got me. So where're the rest of the girls?"

Jessie blinked at the change of subject, still seemingly reeling from the sight of his clothes. "They went on ahead. I wanted to do my hair before the next club but I've lost my stupid hairspray. It's so boring like this. I don't know why I tried!"

"I think it looks nice."

"Thanks, James, but your opinion means about as much as a Tangela's when it comes to haircare."

James scowled. "Hey! I take just as much pride in my hair as you do!"

She sighed. "Whatever. Where's Meowth anyway? Wasn't he with you?"

There was a whimper from her partner. "He _was_. I sorta lost him."

"Well I'm sure he'll find you again. Probably satisfying his stomach as usual. I'll catch you later, James, I gotta get going."

Panic set in. "Wait!" James leapt to crouch at Jessie's feet, arms wrapping around her leg. "Don't leave me, Jessie! I don't wanna be out here alone!"

"James? What's got into you?" Her blue eyes seemed to burn with annoyance, and, perhaps a little embarrassment.

He gave a defeated sigh. "It's Jessiebelle! She found me in the park. She's trying to get me. You have to help me. I'm begging you!"

"You can't come with me, James, not even dressed like that. They'll know it's you."

"But I don't have anywhere to go! You can't leave me out here with _her_!"

"Can't you just tell her to get lost?"

"You've _seen_ her, Jessie. You know what she's like, what kind of things she wants to _do_ to me!" He clutched her dress pitifully.

Jessie gave in. "Fine, I'll help, but you're still not coming to the party. I'll take you somewhere safe."

James's eyes shimmered happily. "You will?"

His partner grabbed his wrist and pulled him along.

* * *

"This is your safe place?" James cried shrilly. He tried desperately to run, to put as much distance between himself and Sprout Tower as possible, but Jessie kept hold of the back of his dress.

"Stop complaining! You wanted me to help."

"But this place is so old and full of cobwebs and dust and _ghosts_!"

"Would Jessiebelle come here?"

Realisation dawned, if reluctantly. "I guess not."

"Then shut up and get walking." Her mood becoming gradually sourer, she yanked him through the Tower doors. They walked softly over the creaking floorboards, Jessie looking ahead with determination, James shivering at every slight rustle in the dark. Every so often they would pass a lantern, a reminder that Sprout Tower was still cared for, used as a Pokémon training spot during the day. They climbed to the next level, creeping past the clusters of sleeping Bellsprout, reaching at last a small cloakroom tucked away. It was clean and free of anything sinister. There were a couple of benches to sit on and even a few Pokémon training textbooks lying around.

"Here, you can manage to wait here for a few hours, can't you?" The severity of Jessie's voice caused James to opt for a nod. He was still as bewildered by her looks as he had been in the streets. He was used to her in much more revealing clothes, but now she appeared more elegant and – dare he think in her presence – appealing than before.

James sat upon one of the benches, face pale and glum. It was strange how natural he could act wearing a dress compared with having to hide in an eerie building.

"I'll be back later," she told him.

"Jessie…"

"What now?"

"Could you get my clothes? I left them."

"Left them? Where?"

He cringed. "In the park."

"The _park_? That's a couple of miles!" she growled. "We'll get them later."

"Okay. Then at least keep an eye out for Meowth. I'm worried Jessiebelle's got him."

Jessie glared. "Meowth's in _trouble_?"

James glared back, finding strength in his fear. "I don't _know_! I was changing in the park and when I looked again he was gone. It's not my fault!" He pouted. "Anyway if she _does_ have him, she'll use him to get at me, so he's probably fine. Go to your party, Jess."

She opened her mouth to argue, hands on her hips.

"Just go!" James yelled.

It was enough to make her jump. The anger returned quickly. "Fine." Jessie stomped off and slammed the door, blotting out all light within the cloakroom.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been asleep. James had not dared to open the door for light so he could read. He did not want to risk seeing something nightmarish, or worse, risk being visible to his huntress. No, she wouldn't come here. It was too ugly and frightful. He sneezed, at once becoming aware of the high pollen count in the Tower produced by its resident grass Pokémon. Curled up in girl's clothes in the pitch black the Rocket agent snivelled at his misfortunes.

In the moments he began to drift again he heard footsteps – heels! It was Jessie, he was certain. The party was over and she was here to take him away, here to rescue him. He sat up, heart trembling, eagerly awaiting the opening of the door. It swung open and lantern-light melted the shadows. A split-second to focus –

"No!" James stared, horrified, at Jessibelle in the doorway, ringmaster outfit primed for his attention. "Oh god, let me die!"

"Why, James, what a delight to find you here just like ah was told. Ah shall pretend ah didn't hear that last little outburst, shall ah?"

Trapped in the cloakroom, he still chose to back off to the wall behind. "I'm not your fiancé, Jessiebelle! Why won't you understand? Wait – told? Who could've told you I was here?"

"Why who else, mah little poodle?"

Tears formed in his eyes. "Jessie wouldn't do that to me!"

"Why evah not? A refined lady such as mahself can always find ways to persuade a street husseh like that. All it takes is moneh, and you and ah together will have even more o' that!"

"Don't speak about Jessie like that!"

"Ah wouldn't waste your sweet breath on her, lemon pie, she just went an' sold you out. She ain't worth a dime, honey."

James ground his teeth. "You're not worth the skin she buffs off her feet! My Jessie would _never_ do such a thing!" He caught a raise of the eyebrows from the hateful woman. "Well, under different circumstances, all right, she would! Has done before. But she would never hand me over to _you_!"

Jessiebelle sighed. "You got me there. She didn't hand over the information lightly ah must say."

James's eyes widened. "What have you done with her?"

"She ain't dead or none, don't you worry. Now then, time's a wastin'. Ah cannot abide unpunctuality in a man. Lookie what ah found." She produced the folded wad of James's Team Rocket uniform and threw it at him. "It's a ghastly outfit but ah tire already of the lesbian daydream. Ah'll give you to the count o' ten before ah come back. Bah-bah!" She shut the door, leaving James to quick-change in the dark.

Only it wasn't dark. There was a faint glow of light in the corner of his eye. Legs already half in his slacks, James turned to look. A pair of eyes and a grinning mouth hovered within a translucent, grey sphere.

"Gastly!" cried the ghost Pokémon with a joy that made the agent scream.

James barrelled out of the cloakroom in his uniform and made a blind dash for the stairs. He yelled in pain and alarm as a whip lashed around his legs and dragged him to the floor. Unable to help himself he was reeled in, flailing and sobbing.

"Dear, dear!" Jessibelle grabbed him and slung him over her shoulder, ignoring the pounding of his fists at her back. She made for the next ladder up.

"Put me down! How did you dare come in here anyway? You _hate_ dirty places!"

"Well, ah wanted you much more, didn't ah? Besides, you ain't as clean as you used to be. Ah reckon this place should get mah treatment same time as you!" She ascended the ladder, not taking much care for his comfort.

"Where are you taking me?" he demanded, not really wanting to know but certain he should protest.

"Just a little somewhere ah prepared. Not far now." Jessiebelle emerged at the highest level of the Tower and finally released her squirming captive. James scrabbled up and ran into the shadows, desperate to get away. He hardly braved breathing. At first this was hard – but then he saw the candle-lit area in the centre of the room. He swallowed at the sight of the cushions surrounding a mattress decorated with rose petals. How unbearable that she had used his flower! He didn't care that it was traditional, it made him feel all the more nauseous. The mattress itself looked not at all moth-eaten and the floor about it had been swept. He found himself searching the shadows for a vicar. She may have been a crazy bitch, but Jessibelle would do it properly. At least, that's what he had believed.

The whip cracked and he flinched.

"Jessibelle, please let me go!" he pleaded, shifting carefully around the edges of the room.

"Ah can't do that, James. Ah ain't nevah lettin' you go. You an' ah are meant to be!"

"No we're not! Why can't you understand? Why can't you listen? You can't make me lo-o-o-ve youuuu!" His last words elongated as the whip found its target and hauled him fast into the lit section of the floor.

Petrified, James found himself pinned down on unwanted softness. He glanced up, could not help the instinctive ogle, and glanced up further into deadly sapphires. Why were they so beautiful? So beautiful in a face he could not abide.

"Ah don't need to make you love me, sugah. You already do an' you're just playin' hard to get as always!" She squeezed her thighs against his hips. He yelped.

"No I'm not! I don't want to marry you or do anything with you! Please hear me! I don't love you! You're making a mistake!"

Her hand slid below his belt. "Ah don't believe you, James, dahlin'. Ah got mah proof right here."

James flushed profusely. "Th-that's not proof! I can't help it! Please, Jessibelle! Let me go!"

The young woman's expression frosted over at last. "If it ain't _me_ you love, who is it has your heart?"

He cringed at the unwanted direction of blood flow, the unwilling ache. "N-no one. I-it's all part of the Team Rocket motto. I've denounced the concept! I love no-one!"

She sneered. "Not even that _slut_ of a partnah?"

The colouring in his face could not be prevented. "Don't call her -."

"A-ha! She thinks she can steal mah James away from me, does she?"

"No! Please! She doesn't…she doesn't know." He relinquished. "I- I love Jessie. There, I said it. Please… don't tell her. She'd hurt me worse than you!"

Jessiebelle stared down at him, calculating. She took hold of the whip handle and held it out before her. "Oh, James, baby, you've been such a bad boy."

_This isn't happening_, his thoughts wailed. _So don't let it happen_, he challenged himself. James grabbed the whip handle and shoved the evil temptress from her perch. He raced into the dark again before a pokéball flew out from his direction.

"Weezing, go! Smog attack!"

The double-faced Pokémon rose up and exuded thick clouds of black smoke. Having plotted his course to the exit ladder, James dashed for it. To his dismay he found it had been sealed by a trapdoor and already padlocked.

The fog cleared and Jessibelle stood, unfazed. She removed a gas mask from her face. "Nowhere to run, honey."

Dejected, James called Weezing back. It didn't have to see what was going to happen.

"Mah turn!" Jessiebelle said, bringing out her own pokéball. "Now to make you nice an' compliant with some old fashioned stun spores!" She stepped into the shadows and hurled the ball. "Go Vileplume!"

James nearly fainted. He watched the bright, escaping light take form; frowned at the result.

"Chaarbok?" said the announced Vileplume.

James gawped at the snake. "Arbok? What -?"

Somewhere in the dark he heard the click of a button proceeded by the sting of familiar music, a dramatic cry of strings leading into scaling, menacing guitar and desperate flute. Oh how well he knew that theme's beginning, the prelude to Team Rocket's motto march.

Jessibelle peeled out of the black once more, still in the circus suit, top hat tipped to hide her face. "Oh James, surely you've figured it out bah now?" He noticed her curls were straightened out and caught his breath. She looked up and he saw the telltale green earrings.

"Jessie!"

The young woman smirked and tossed the hat aside. She tore the ringmaster outfit off to reveal her Team Rocket uniform. "You're priceless, James, so gullible! It was so obvious!"

He stood, stupefied, torn between rage, elation and relief. "You? You put me through all that?" His voice squeaked indignantly and only served to make her smile broaden. "How _could_ you do that to me?" James grabbed his hair at the roots and hopped from foot to foot. "I'll never hear the end of this. You'll make fun of me _forever_!"

Arms akimbo, Jessie scoffed. "Would I do something like that?"

He growled. "No question." His arms folded and he harrumphed loudly. "There wasn't even a party was there?"

"Of course there was."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't invited," she added. "But even if you'd bothered to check up on me, it helped the illusion."

"Where's Meowth really? I bet he's here too, ready to exploit me and keep me a subject of ridicule."

"I gave him money for sushi and a ticket to the movies. Most of what I had but it did the job."

James blinked. Maybe it was the rousing pace of the motto music but awkwardness increased by the minute. "Look, Jess, about what I said…" Her smiled was hurting him now. Was she laughing at his announced feelings? This was horrible. He didn't want to play this scene any more. Then the thought struck him. He wondered why he had not realised sooner, why it had not been at the forefront of his mind - more shocking than her discovering his secrets. His blush settled to a faint tinge of pink; his eyes narrowed. Despite it all, James managed a smirk. "You know what? I don't know why I'm the one feeling so ashamed."

Jessie's smile wavered.

"_I'm _not the one with the wandering hands!" he accused, revelling in the immediate look of astonishment on his partner's face. He remembered the clasp of the hand he had once believed to be Jessiebelle's, through the material of his slacks, no accident. Even the memory of it now made him glad the garments were not tight. That had been _Jessie's_ hand, and she remembered too! All of this twisted game - it was so glaringly obvious! - was her fantasy.

"Shut up," she snarled. "I'm an actress, James, I had to make it _real_."

He folded his arms. "I don't believe you." His nose turned up and his face averted. "I think you _wanted_ it. You find me attractive and you won't admit it."

"That's a lie!"

James sniffed haughtily and, though he gave her a filthy smile, his eyes shone with a delineation of tears. "You liked it, Jessica. The poor little orphan girl touched something she shouldn't because she could get away with it."

A scream of rage flew from her lips. She clawed her fingers, ready to run at him. He tensed, poised to flee around the room. But Jessie relaxed.

"Arbok, Wrap attack," she said, almost in a whisper.

James's inner 'Huh?' may as well have been audible.

"Cha?" the snake hissed.

"You heard me." Her voice was low and threatening. "Now."

Arbok bowed its head in acknowledgement.

"Huh?" said James, this time aloud. He shrieked as the Pokémon leapt to coil around him. The more he struggled the tighter the snake squeezed. "What are you doing? Let me go!" He fell down, Jessie slowly approaching. He felt her hand grab his collar, the scrape of the floorboards as he was dragged. Before he could say a further word of protest, James was thrown once more onto the mattress. Panicked, he gave a simpering plea. "I'm tired of you toying with me, Jessie. Call this thing off and let's get out of here. I've had enough. This partnership is _over_!"

She went rigid. The pokéball rose in her palm. "Arbok, return." Red light engulfed the snake and it was transported into the ball. Jessie clipped it to her belt.

James sat up. "Th-that's more like it."

He didn't have a chance. Having pulled it from the ether, she swung out with her mallet and knocked him flat. He stared up at the Tower's rafters, dazed. "Guhh…" Knees pressed against his sides, the brush of skirt alighted on his stomach. "Jess?" he murmured groggily, bringing her into focus. Her hair spilled down her shoulders in a bedraggled state. She made no more movement beyond sitting atop him.

"You _idiot_, James!" she shouted. He saw the tears dribbling down her immaculate cheeks. "You don't get it! You never do!" She choked on a sob. "I tried to fight it, it's against what we stand for." She hid her eyes with a slender arm. "I…I think we need to change line five."

"Line…five," he repeated and ran through the motto in his head. Jessie's eyes began to stream again as she locked with his own. "Oh Jessie," he whispered, almost pityingly. She could not see it was the burden of unadulterated relief. Jessie stared at him, trembling; volatile; vulnerable, as she had never been before.

James wrapped his arms about her and pulled her down into a kiss, stupored by the feel of her form pressing against his. He felt her hands grip his arms in possessive embrace, her head falling to rest at his chest.

"Jess…"

"Yes, James?"

"Line ten." The remark hovered in the silent room for a worrying duration. Her fingers squeezed. She levered herself up to whisper in his ear.

"I surrender."

James gave a snickering laugh before the pollen presence found him. With a great sneeze he blew out the candles and Team Rocket blasted into darkness.

* * *

_For those unfamiliar._

_Line 5: To denounce the evils of truth and love._

_Line 10: Surrender now or prepare to fight._


End file.
